iHave Parental Issues
by CookieChick
Summary: Carly, Freddie and Sam deal with their family issues. Carly with her mom, Freddie and Sam with their fathers. *My first fanfic really ever, so don't be too critical.*
1. Carly

I've notice all the iCarly kids only mention one parent in the show. Carly and Spencer with their father, and Sam and Freddie with their moms. So I started to think what happened to the other parents, and came up with my own background stories for each family.

* * *

It was the day of the annual Parents Picnic Party. And as usual Carly Shay didn't bother to go or even tell her brother about it. Spencer could have gone with her, he had gone with her before, but he was busy with a sculpture, she didn't want to bother him. Granddad lived all the way in Yakama, to come all the way here for some stupid picnic would just be a waste of gas. Her father obviously couldn't make either, being hundreds of feet down in the ocean somewhere. And then there was mom. Mom.

The _former _Mrs. Shay, who moved to California when Carly was about one and practically abandoned her family back in Seattle. Carly would never in a million-kabillion (yeah KAbillion) years would she ever consider her mother.

No, instead she just laid sat in the studio texting Sam. After a while Spencer walked into the iCarly studio where Carly was.

"Hey kido, I found this in the living room." Spencer was holding a crumbled up flyer

"Why didn't you tell me the Parents Picnic Party was today? You know I love picnics and enjoy events with the same repeating first letter in them." He sat in the beanbag chair next to his sister.

"I just didn't want to bother you. Since your way into that sculpture your building." Her eyes were still glued to the cell phone

"But you know I put everything down for my little sis."

Carly finally put the phone down and looked at Spencer.

"It just didn't seem that important, alright." Carly yelled

She got up and stomped towards the exit. Spencer ran after her.

"Carly wait!"

She had already gone up stairs and now stomping in the direction of her room. But Spencer ran in front of her before she could reach the door.

"Spencer please move so I could get to room."

"Not until you tell me what has you all hot and bother."

"I am not all 'hot and bothered'"

"Umm, YEAH you are." He put his arm around Carly "Now tell good 'ol bro what's making favorite sis all cranky."

"Spencer I'm your _only _sister." Carly pointed out

"So that would make you my favorite."

She did have to admit it did put a smile on her face. By this time they had made it to couch of the living room.

"So Carly dish."

"Well," she was looking down at the coffee table in front of them.

"The whole picnic had everyone at school taking about their dads and…"

She paused for a second "…and moms."

"Well you know they let us go years before, or you could've called up Granddad and he could have taken you if you wanted me to finish with my…"

"It's just not the same!!!" Carly interrupted, tears started to roll down her cheeks

Spencer grabbed his sister in his arms and was now cradling her.

"I know you miss dad, I know I do. But he had to go out to sea." He started stroking her hair to comfort her.

"Why did he have to leave us, why couldn't he stay here with us and be a happy family here in Seattle?" Spencer shirt was getting wet from Carly's tears

"I don't know, he just had to."

Carly stood up.

"You know this is all _her_ fault!"

"Carly don't blame this on mom."

"But Spencer you know it's the truth. _She_ was the one that had to leave the family and go live in California. _She_ was that didn't want to have the bourdon of raising kids and left us with Granddad until you were old enough to live on your own, and even then she didn't want me."

Carly was almost screaming, she was so yelling so loud.

She was currently leaning up against a wall with her knees framing her face, which was pouring out big, wet angst filled tears.

"Carly I don't want you to ever talk like that, you understand me." He made his way to Carly's location. Spencer grabbed his little sister's hands.

"Look at me Carly, look at me!"

She lifted her head up and looked at her brother straight in the eyes.

"Don't you ever think you were the reason why mom left."

"But if it wasn't for me you all could have been a happy family together." She was starting to hiccup, she was crying _that_ hard.

"Carly listen to me, I love you, Granddad loves you, dad loves you, mom loves you, we all love you so much there would be enough to fill the entire universe like, ten times!!!"

She was starting to calm down a little.

"If you didn't exist who knows where I'd be. I wouldn't have the best, most amazing little sister anyone could ask for. Mom has no idea what she walked out on. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to our family."

"Really?" She finally stopped crying and her tears were drying.

"Oh yeah. Believe me if it was just me mom and dad it would have been a million times worst. You're my life saver from living like that."

"Oh Spencer I love!" She opened her arms and embraced in a hug.

"You're the best brother a girl could ask for." She kissed his cheek, drying his own tears he had produced.

They stayed hugging for a while until there was a knock at the door.

Both looked at the door.

"You go up stairs and wash your face. I'll get the door."

"Okay." She chuckled

Carly ran up stairs and Spencer answered the door.

"Mrs. Benson?"

"Hi Spencer. I thought I heard yelling and wanted to make sure you all were all right."

The whole time she is saying this she's looking behind Spencer to find anything that look odd, if that was possible in the Shay apartment.

"I assure you Mrs. Benson that everything is all hunky-doory!"

She looked up at his face and focused.

"Oh my, Spencer have you bee crying? What happened? Are you all right? Where's Carly, is she alright?"

"Uh we're all fine, we just had a little talk, everything is okay."

"Are you sure, if anything you could always come across the hall and get me."

She was starting to back up into her own door.

"I'm sure Mrs. Benson. Umm, bye."

She waved and Spencer shut the door.

"A strange family those Shay's" Mrs. Benson manage to say after Spencer closed his door and while she opened her door.

After talking to Freddie's mom Spencer made his way to check up on Carly to make sure everything _was_ alright. After all this really was the first time in years they both talked about their mother and had gotten that emotion in a long time.


	2. Freddie

This one is a tear jerker. I was actually started tearing while writing this.

* * *

Carly and Sam were just wrapping up another iCarly webcast.

"And that's all we have for this iCarly." Sam busted out

"But remember all you viewer this Sunday is Father's Day…"

"So remember to give that big lug a big 'ol hug incase you forgot to get something from your nearest gas station"

Carly gave Sam look.

"What? Like you haven't done it before."

"Good night guys, oh and Happy Father's Day dad!" Carly laughed and waved to the camera.

"And we're clear." Freddie shut the camera off

"Carly, your dad watches the show?" Sam asked

"Well when he can. What your mom doesn't watch?"

Sam grabbed her can of soda that was resting on the floor next to Freddie and took a swig.

"Nope. All she does on the computer is shop for bra and panties online."

"Thank you Sam for that interesting information."

"Ah can-it Benson." She took another swig

"If anyone needs me I'll be getting a Puddin' Pop from the fridge, you want one?" She pointed to Carly

"No, I'm good."

"Uh hey Sam I could…" Sam slammed the door before Freddie could finish his request

"…go for one. Why is so mean to me?"

"Oh she's not that bad. At least this time she didn't flip you the bird." She was trying to look as sympathetic as she could.

"Yeah I guess your right."

He fumbled with his equipment before he asked Carly a question.

"So you are giving your dad anything?"

"Yeah, he set it up so me and Spencer could talk to him via cyber-chat." She gave him a humored look

"Cool!"

"Umm, so what about you? You gonna visit your dad?"

"Hoping too. Maybe this year mom won't have a nervous break down and we would have to leave early like last year."

"Well let's hope so."

They both headed down stairs to join Sam.

---

Sunday came and Freddie was already prepared. He had his clothes laid out, clean and ironed (thanks to his mom) and was headed for the bathroom.

"Freddie! Are you getting ready?"

"Yes mom!" Freddie said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

About an half-hour later he was in the kitchen waiting for his mom

"Come on mom, we're going to be late."

Freddie kept looking down at his shiny black church shoes

"Okay I'm ready." Mrs. Benson came from her room in a long flowing black dress.

"Oh honey, wait let me fix your tie."

Mrs. Benson put down her purse and proceeded to straightened up his tie.

"Mom what took you so long?" He had his hands in his pockets, waiting for his mom to finish.

"I want the both of us to look presentable for your father."

"Mom does it really matter?" he mumbled

"Fredward Benson! You take that back. We have to honor you father, especially on this day."

"Sorry mom."

"Now let's go before there's too much traffic."

They headed out the door, down stairs and into the car. Freddie was quiet the whole ride over, so was Mrs. Benson. Not even the radio was on. The two drove in complete silence.

They had finally arrived about an hour after leaving home. They parked in the parking lot.

Freddie read the sign on the gate "Lake View Seattle Cemetery".

"Well we're here, Freddie. You ready to see your father?"

He didn't talk. He just nodded and stepped out of the car.

The Bensons left the parking lot and headed towards the gates. They both knew exactly where they were headed.

"Well here he is Freddie, your father."

Still not a word, he just looked at the tombstone and read his dad's name over and over again.

"Hello honey." Mrs. Benson finally spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"I got these flower for you, I remembered they were the ones you got me…" she started tearing up"… on our first date."

By this time tears are running down her cheeks and she pulls out a handkerchief from her purse. After whipping them away she places the flowers in front of the tombstone.

"Would you like to say something?" Mrs. Benson looked at her son.

"Umm," his eyes still on the grave

"I don't know what to say."

"Freddie he's your father, you can say anything." He still was a lost for words.

"Mom I really don't know what to say."

Mrs. Benson wrapped her arms around her son and held him close.

"It's alright Freddie," she hugged him tight and more tear developed, falling down her already tear stained face.

"It's alright."

Freddie was barely able to walk when his father had his accident. Mr. Benson was driving home work when his car crashed on the road. After a few days in a comma at the hospital he finally past on to a better place. His wife and son were there to see him be put to rest. After the funeral Mrs. Benson sold the house her and late husband had bought together, and moved to the apartment building as a widowed single mother of a baby boy.

A few more minutes pasted. Mrs. Benson says her goodbyes and placed a hand on his grave and began to walk away. She notices her son hasn't moved from his standing place.

"Freddie? Freddie!" He turns his head

"I'll meet you at the car." He faces the grave again

"I want to be alone with dad for a minute."

"Okay, take as long as you need to." Mrs. Benson smiles at this and heads for the car.

Soon his mother is out of sight and Freddie is left by himself. Alone.

"Hi, dad." He begins to rub the back of his neck

"It's been a while since I've came here." He takes deep breath and places his hands in his pockets again.

"M-mom says I'm beginning to look more and more like you did when you were younger." He starts digging his shoes into the ground

"Moms doing fine. I think as the years go by she seems be getting a little better, less overprotective. She really misses you."

Tears begin to drop down his face, towards the ground.

"I-I miss you too." Freddie whips a tear with the back of his hand.

"Sometimes, I look at yours wedding album or any other pictures of us as a family. And other times I watch old home videos with you in them," He begins to smile

"I like to think…" He breaths in "…that you watch them from up there with me. I feel like you're always looking after us"

He whips his eyes and bends down so that he is face to face with the headstone.

"Rest in peace, dad" Freddie traces his fathers name with his fingers. "And happy father's day."

He walks out of the grave yard and towards the car.

"So you ready to go home." Mrs. Benson asks as Freddie sets down in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, mom." She sees his face is tear stained as well.

"Your father would be so proud to see how you turned out." He hugs him again

"He loved you so much." She kisses him on the cheek

"I know mom." He kisses her back, and smiled

"I loved him too."

They then back out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

***NOTE (READ BEFORE REVIEWING):*** Now before you all leave a review keep in mind that this is just a suggestion, something I thought would make sense for Freddie and his mom. I personally think that the reason why Mrs. Benson is so protective of her son is because with the sudden death of her husband she would do anything to protect Freddie from anything, really protecting herself too from lossing the last bit of her family she has. So there, you may now comment if you wish.


	3. Sam

It was your average school night. Carly, Sam and Freddie were in the iCarly studio planning the next webcast.

"So I think that's everything we need for next week's show." Carly and Sam started wooing.

"Everything's set Freddie?" Carly go off the beanbag.

"Yeah have it written down right here."

"Sweet!" Sam got up as well and stretched

"I don't know about you all but I'm beat."

"Yeah it is getting pretty late. I think I'm turn in." Carly yearned

They all headed out the studio and down stairs.

"Hey Carls can use your phone to call my house?"

"What's wrong with _your_ phone, Sam?"

"I uh, forgot to charge it this morning." She held up her completely dead cell phone.

"Hey Sam how could you forget to charge you phone?" Freddie asked from his place on the couch. Sam walked behind him.

"The same way how I almost forgot to do this…" She slapped him on the back of his head

"Hey Carly are you gonna let her treat me like this?" Freddie complained

"Alright you two cut it out before I have to separate you both."

"Ah don't bother, I gonna call my mom to pick me up anyway."

Sam dialed her home number and waited for her mom to answer.

"How you two became friends I will never figure out." Freddie commented

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Carly could you get that Spencer yelled from his room?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

She answered the door to find Freddie's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Benson."

"Hello Carly." She walked right past Carly

"Freddie it's almost past your bedtime and you still haven't taken your organic bubble bath yet."

Freddie sunk down into the couch and turned beat red.

"Aww, you still take bubble baths." Carly laughed

"Jeez mom did you have to say it in front of Carly?"

"I would have I you came home sooner." She grabbed Freddie's hand and proceeded out the door with him yelling "MOM!"

"Oh and goodnight Carly, Samantha."

Carly waved and Sam just nodded from the phone.

"Oh Mrs. B." Carl closed the door.

"Damn it mom!!" Sam slammed down the phone

"Hey what happened?"

"She's not answering phone. Must be knocked out on the sofa again."

She looked like she was about to break something.

"Hey could you give me a ride?"

"Umm, yeah sure. Let me just get Spencer."

Spencer had just pulled up to the entrance of Sam neighborhood.

"You can just drop me off here, I know the way."

"No way Sam, it's not safe." Spencer refused

"Yeah Sam, we don't want anything to happen to you."

Sam opened the door.

"It's alright my place is one of the first houses you see." She said from outside the car

"Well alright just be safe Sam." Spencer still had an unsure look on his face.

"Goodnight Sam." Carly rolled up her window.

Sam watched as the car turned the corner before she turned around to the entrance and started walking.

Little did the Shay's know that Sam was lying. She actually lived towards the back of the neighborhood where it wasn't so nice looking. The deeper you went the more messed up the lawns and signs looked.

Getting closer and closer to her home Sam started to regret not taking Spencer's offer. Her hands were deep in her jacket pockets, she could see her breath every time she sighed. It was getting colder, but at least she could see she was almost there.

Sam had made herself up the few steps toward the door and searched her pants pockets.

"Shit! I hope I have my keys." After a while of panic she finally found what was needed.

Sam made her way into her home and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Mom? MOM!" She yelled while turning in the nearest lights on.

She noticed a note near the lamp.

_Dear Sam,_

_I took a late shift at work._

_The car is on the fritz again, so that's why it still here._

_I will probably be home late. Keep the door locked and don't answer for stranger. _

_Try not to burn the place down, again._

_Love Mom._

_P.S. there's some left over take out in the frige for dinner._

Sam read the note and tossed it in the trash and headed for the refrigerator.

Her poor mother. She had to take two jobs to support the two of them. (Rent isn't cheap ya know.) Sam had offered to get a job to help out, but her mother refused, telling her not to worry (the only reason she got the job at the chili place was so she wouldn't have to ask her mom for money to payback Carly and Freddie. Her mom never found out about it).

So Sam warmed up some food and chilled on the couch for a while.

"And next up is 'Who wants to be a stuck-up, super-fiscal mega model.' Here on your favorite channel."

"Uh no it's not." Sam tried to flip the channel, but nothing happened.

"Oh come on! You've to be kidding me." She franticly pressed buttons. Still nothing.

"Lousy piece garbage." She threw the remote on the ground and the batteries rolled out.

"Maybe it needs new batteries." Sam wondered.

She got off the couch and walked into her mom's room.

"I think she has a pack in here somewhere."

Sam flipped the light switch and began searching. After about ten minute she came across empty.

Suddenly she found an envelope.

"Hello what's this?" Sam opened it and found a bunch of picture stashed in there.

A lot were of her mother when she was younger, which wasn't that long ago. After going through the pics she found some with a guy that look so familiar to her. She kept staring at them, like they were going to change.

"I swear I know this man." She found one of those photo booth strips with the strange man and her mom.

"Who the hell are you mystery dude."

Suddenly Sam heard a voice from behind her "That bastard is your good for nothing father."

"Holy crap mom, you scared me half to death." She stood up, the pictures still in her hands. "I didn't hear you come in."

Her mom just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Sweety, what are you doing here?"

"I just came in here to find some…" She gulped, her mom had the I'm-not-buying-it look on her face. "…batteries. Really I was."

Sam brought the attention to the photos.

"So this is pop." She sat on her mom's bed.

"Barely," Her mother joined her on the bed

"What do you mean?"

"I umm," She had started to regret she ever said anything.

"Well umm," She had no choice but to tell her daughter the truth.

"Okay Samantha, it all started when I was in high school." She began.

"I had been dating him for about a year I believe. Your father was about, I'd say around six maybe seven years older than me." She looked at Sam

"I was only sixteen at the time." She began to chuckle "Grandma almost had a heart attack when she found out about him. But no matter how many warnings she gave me I still snuck out every night to be with him."

She sighed and smiled "Then the day that changed our life forever."

"What was it mom?" Sam was getting really into the story. Her mom smiled again.

"I found out I was pregnant with you." This made Sam smile as well.

"Oh wow mom you're only like three years older than Spencer."

She nodded, a little embarrassed at the fact.

"At first your father was more than happy with the news. He'd always rub my stomach; try to talk to you in the womb."

"Sounds like you guys were in love." Sam stated

Suddenly the smile on her mom's disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sam looked up at her mother.

"I started seeing I'm less and less." A tear fell down her face on her pants

"Around entering my second trimester I haven't seen him for days." She took a deep breath. "I came to his place one day have landlord tell me he left. Skipped town, no none knew where he had gone."

Sam's eyes became watery.

"Oh my god mom, I had no idea."

"Yeah well sweety, now you know the story about how your dad…" She broke down "…abandoned us." Now she had a serious look to her.

"So I ended up dropping out high school to raise a baby. Got a job to support us all by myself."

She hung her head down.

"If I ever see that son of bitch he's gonna have another thing coming to him, because he owes us fourteen years of child support and a payment on half a hospital bill."

Her fists were balled up and eyes were shut tight.

"Mom, are you alright?" Sam placed a hand on her moms shoulder.

"I need a drink and a smoke." With that she made a b-line out of the room, into the kitchen to get a beer.

Sam just sat there on the bed. A tear fell on the picture in her hand. She whipped it away and headed for her room. Her mom saw her run out with her arm over her eyes. She placed the cigarette down in the astray and knocked on her daughter's door, which was locked.

"Sam, Sam?" Nothing "Samantha please don't cry. It's not your fault." Still nothing. Her mom leaned against the door and sled down to seat.

"I don't want you to think you were a mistake. What ever anyone tells you, I wanted you." She paused "As much as I despise your father, he did leave me with the best gift in the world."

The door opened and she fell backwards.

"Really mom?" Sam looked down at her mom

"Yeah, really." She got up and hugged her daughter who still had tears in her eyes.

"Don't let anyone tell you that you weren't wanted." She kissed her forehead

"I love you sweetheart."

"Same here, mom." They both stood there smiling and hugging.


End file.
